This invention relates to a structure for mounting a locking mechanism to a door. In particular, the invention relates to the structure for locking a mounting pad to a door stile the locking pad holding a lock cylinder therein, the lock cylinder activating appropriate latching mechanicals located within a door stile.
Known to the art are locking pads, which hold a lock cylinder, which are attached to the door stile by two screws which penetrate a thickness of the door stile from a direction opposite the mounting pad, the screws engaging the mounting pad at appropriate threaded connections on the mounting pad inside the door stile. The screws, when rotated, draw the mounting pad up against the door. By using this method, the screw heads of the two screws are visible from an opposite side of the door from the locking pad. A disadvantage in the prior art application is that the screw heads are accessible to unauthorized persons, who can remove the mounting pad and/or tamper with it.
The present invention alleviates these problems by locating the mounting screws in an orientation which is neither visible nor accessible once the mounting pad and additional door structures are installed.